Just Watching
by Hot elf
Summary: Meeting the Inquisitor and his lover Dorian Pavus proves to be quite inspiring for Megan Cousland and her two lovers. Just some fluffy Megan/Nate/Carver goodness. Companion piece to chapter 40 of "Tough as Leather", but works on its own.


Megan leaned back against the door with a lazy yawn. Now that the Inquisitor and his lover had left, things were back to normal again. And much as she had enjoyed their visit, that was nice, too. She'd finally gotten to a point where she could appreciate the routine of their lives at Vigil's Keep, the peace that came with doing her duty, day by day, and being surrounded by her Wardens' familiar faces. And by far the best part of it were the nights, when she could withdraw to her suite with her lovers and forget about her responsibilities for a while. As long as she had the two of them in her life, it wasn't likely to get boring.

Carver had undressed already and was lying naked on their big bed, staring up at the canopy, lost in thought. Megan smiled to herself as she took off her own clothes. It was such a lovely sight, his powerful body spread out on the sheets, heavy and relaxed, his smooth skin shimmering golden in the candlelight. But when she looked closer, she thought she detected a frown on his face.

Tossing her smalls onto a pile of laundry in the corner, Megan walked over to him. "Carver. What's the matter?"

He sat up with a sigh and pulled her in his lap, nuzzling her shoulder almost absent-mindedly. "Nothing. It's just… Shouldn't Nate be back by now?"

He had a point. Nathaniel had decided to accompany Alec Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus on the first part of their journey back to Skyhold, but he'd promised to be back by nightfall. He was definitely running late.

"Something must have delayed him." Megan glanced out of the window at the pitch dark night sky. "But hey, Nate can take care of himself." A thought struck her and she nudged Carver gently with her head. "Or are you worried he's going to succumb to Alec's charms after all?"

She'd expected him to laugh it off, but Carver remained serious. "Maybe… Nate wants him, you know. More than he's wanted anyone in a long time."

Megan sighed, running her hand all over his massive upper arm in a light caress. "I know. I've seen the way he's been looking at Alec. And really, who can blame him? The boy _is_ lovely." She sighed dreamily. That soft golden skin, those bright blue eyes, not to mention his slim, lithe body… Yes, the Inquisitor was a looker, no doubt about it.

"Maker, not you, too," Carver moaned. "Really, what's so special about him? Now, Dorian, _he_ is hot."

"They both are." Megan shrugged. "I'm not blind, you know. And if they'd been willing…" She let her voice trail off suggestively.

Carver's grip around her tightened. "Am I no longer enough for you, then?"

There was the faintest growl in his voice, and it made her skin tingle and her heart beat faster. It was so immensely exciting to feel the way his muscles contracted under his soft skin, to realize how strong he was, so much power held carefully in check. Yes, it was hot to see him so possessive, even though he really had no reason to be jealous.

"Don't be silly." She put on her best strict face. "Even if I wanted Alec for myself-"

"You don't?" Carver actually sounded surprised, and it made her laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers, I grant you. Though he _is_ a bit young for my taste." She bit down lightly on Carver's shoulder, enjoying the way he shivered in response. "But what I really would like…"

"Yes?" Carver's tone was undeniably eager now.

Smiling, Megan shifted a little in his lap until his cock, already more than half hard was resting comfortably between her thighs. "I'd really love to watch Nate with Alec. Just imagine…" She closed her eyes, moaning softly as the scene began to play out in her head.

 _Nate holding Alec down, moving on top of him, calling the shots, because it was easy to see how much Alec craved that, someone who would take charge and tell him what to do. Nate's hands caressing that beautiful body, playing him with tantalizing finesse, because he was so very good at that, so skilled at finding his partner's weakest spot and so shameless at exploiting it. Alec's face, contorted with pleasure as he moved into Nate's touch, his moans as Nate took hold of his cock…_

Carver groaned, and she knew he was seeing the same kind of images in his mind, and he was just as aroused by them as she was. But there still was a deep furrow between his brows. "You do love to play with fire, don't you?"

"Aw, come on." She leaned into his embrace, arching her back in invitation, and Carver's mouth immediately found her breasts. "Oh, Maker, yes, don't stop." It was getting increasingly hard to focus, because of course Carver _knew_ her body, knew exactly what she craved. "Everyone can see how much Alec and Dorian are in love. Even if they chose to have a little fun on the side-"

"Dorian would never stand for it, though." Carver let go of her nipple just long enough to point out that salient fact. Then he was back, sucking harder now, just this side of painful.

"Oh, he might be persuaded…" Megan rolled her hips against him, whining when he pulled her even closer. He was fully hard now, and she loved the feel of his cock sliding against her core. "I bet he would be quite happy, provided _he_ could get his hands on _you_ …"

"Me?" Carver laughed, but he did sound flattered and more than a little tempted. "Why would you think-"

"Carver! He kept ogling you while they were here!" Megan shook her head. "Of course he did. Look at you!" She cupped his cheek in one hand and made him meet her gaze. "Surely by now you must finally have realized how gorgeous you are."

Carver blushed. "Well, you and Nate keep telling me, so I guess there must be _some_ truth to it."

"You bet there is." A deep voice from the direction of the door made them both twist around.

"Nate! You're back." Megan made a move to get up, but Nate stopped her with quick gesture.

"Don't let me interrupt you." His voice was rough, and he was already reaching for the straps of his armour. "I'm fine with just watching for now."

"Are you?" Megan purred. "Well, then we'd better give you something to look at."

Taking hold of Carver's strong shoulders, she positioned herself above him and lowered herself slowly on his thick, hard cock. He moaned as he slid inside her, easily, because all this talk of watching and swapping partners had made her soaking wet.

Megan didn't even have to turn her head to know how Nate would react. She heard him groan, heard the noise as his clothes dropped to the ground, and she smiled happily to herself. Just then, Carver pushed a little deeper, and he was filling her so wonderfully, and Megan knew that, for all her teasing, there would never be anything better than being here, with the two of them, feeling adored, wanted, worshipped. _Loved_.

* * *

Carver kept as still as he could manage, savouring Megan's warmth around his cock and the heat of Nate's eyes on his bare skin. It would never get old, being here with both of them, making love, pleasuring each other any way they could think of. They'd been together for so long now, and yet, Megan's enthusiasm for sex was just as contagious as it had been on that first day, when she had seduced him with little more than the sight of her bare body and a few encouraging words.

And Nate… Carver shuddered all over when he looked at his lover. Nate had taken off his clothes and come closer, but he hadn't joined them on the bed, even though he was visibly aroused, his cock stiff and proud, his chest heaving with quick breaths. He was leaning against the bedpost, watching, just watching, but Carver could _feel_ his gaze as clearly as if it had been a caress.

Of course Carver had noticed the way Alec had flirted with Nate, of course he'd felt the tension crackling between the two of them, and some part of him had been _angry_. The mere thought of anyone else _daring_ to want Nate, to desire him, was enough to make Carver fume inside. And yet, how could he blame Alec, when just looking at Nate was enough to make him burn with need.

"Carver." Nate was looking him straight in the eyes now, his hand dropping down to stroke himself, slowly and languorously, and Carver couldn't help it, he _whimpered_. "What a lovely sight to come home to."

Megan whined, too, tightening around Carver so hard it made him gasp. "Did you see them off?"

"Yes. I left them at a roadside inn. Had a feeling they would rather sleep there than in a tent. I just hope they'll have a room to themselves." Nate grinned. "Dorian seemed rather eager to reassert his claim."

Carver nodded. "He was so jealous when we took them to the baths, remember?"

Nate's grin widened. "Yeah, well. Jealousy can be pretty hot. If you know how to handle it."

"True." Megan buried her face against his neck, whining softly. "Damn it, Carver, _move_. I need-"

Taking hold of her hips with both hands, he lifted her a little, then thrust up sharply. "Good?"

Megan's only response was a soft, low moan, but Carver decided to take it as a yes and repeated the manoeuvre, drawing another sigh from her. Nate echoed the sound, his eyes firmly fixed on them, but he had pulled back his hand, his fingers clenching into fists in an effort to keep them away from his cock. _Saving it for later._ Carver shivered.

There was more he'd wanted to ask, but right then, Megan started rotating her hips in counterpoint to his strokes, effectively driving all rational thought from his mind. Holding her tight to his chest, he worked himself deep into her willing body, faster, harder, licking the salty sweat from her skin and drowning in the scent of her arousal. Their bodies were so close, so tight, and at the same time he could hear the sound of Nate's breathing, rough and laboured, and that made everything even more intense, more focussed.

Megan cried out first, digging her nails deep into his shoulders, urging him on, until he, too, lost it and poured himself into her heat, shaking with the force of it.

When he opened his eyes, Nate was there, standing right before him, his cock hard and inviting and Carver didn't hesitate for a moment. Leaning in, he wrapped his lips around him, sucking him in deeply, and Nate cried out with the sudden sweet shock of it.

Then Nate's hand was in his hair, pulling him back so Megan could take his place for a moment, and they took turns pleasuring him, both of them so eager for his taste that they almost jostled each other in their desire for more. Megan remained in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around him, even after he slowly slid out of her, and she felt so good, hot and tight and dripping wet with both their juices. It was so sinfully exciting that he was already getting hard again. _Definitely the best perk of being a Warden._

"Sweet Andraste, Carver. Haven't had enough yet?" Nate's eyes were on him, hot and feverish.

And of course Megan felt it, too, and she moaned around Nate's shaft in total abandonment, more than ready for more. For a moment Carver was tempted to flip her over and take her again, with him on top this time, setting the pace, but then his eyes met Nate's and he knew what he wanted, knew what he needed. Pulling Megan roughly away by her hair, he tossed his head back and glared at Nate. _So you think jealousy is hot, yeah? I'll show you._

"Nate. Come here." He tilted his head toward the bed and reached for the oil on the nightstand at the same time.

Nate whined at the loss of Megan's mouth, but he complied, arranging himself on the sheets with alacrity. When Megan bent over him, he pushed her away, biting his lip hard. "No, Meg. I want to last."

His eyes locked with Carver's and from then on, everything progressed as in a dream: Nate's body hot and tight around his fingers, opening up willingly when he twisted and curled them; Nate's hoarse voice begging him, coaxing him, spurring him on, until he pushed deep inside him; Megan's lips on his, stealing the breath from his lungs as he thrust deeper, Nate's almost desperate pleas for _more_.

When Nate arched up and came, all over his stomach, his cock throbbing in Megan's small hand, Carver couldn't stop himself from laughing out triumphantly, in sheer, pure joy. And when he found his own release, it was so overwhelming, so all-consuming that he was sobbing by the time Megan and Nate pulled him into their combined embrace.

It didn't end there, of course. They had nowhere to be the next day, and they spent most of the night making love, driving each other further and further until they were too exhausted to go on. And finally, Carver drifted off to sleep in their arms, as happy and sated as he could possibly be.

* * *

 _Hugs and thanks to my beta suilven!  
_


End file.
